Are you Serious?
by The KDT
Summary: Adyson finds herself stressed on her day off and a visit from another Fireside Girl only makes it worse.


Are you Serious?

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Dan, Jeff, and/or Disney.

* * *

Adyson Sweetwater was stressed out. Isabella, the Fireside Girl troop leader, had told the entire troop yesterday that they would have the next day off. None of the girls were more excited about this then Adyson. 'Finally, I can get some down time,' Adyson thought.

Unfortunately, Adyson couldn't relax at all. It was about noon and Adyson was still in her room, practically pulling her hair out. She's lying down on her bed, wearing a baby blue sleeveless shirt with a navy blue skirt. She had tried watching television, sitting in her rocking chair, and ever reading (unlike the other Fireside Girls, Adyson hates reading). But nothing helped her calm down. Out of everything she tried, two troubling thoughts kept surfacing.

It had been about two weeks since the bio dome incident, but most of the Fireside Girls still treated Adyson like she was a magnet for accidents and pain. Adyson was once known for being 'The Sarcasm Queen' and the strongest Fireside Girl. Now, whenever the girls went out, Isabella gave Adyson the safest and easiest jobs, Ginger and Holly kept close to make sure that Adyson didn't injure herself, and Milly always brought the first-aid kit. Only Gretchen and Katie didn't push the issue. Gretchen wasn't the one to take an event from one day and act like it would always happen. Katie didn't treat Adyson like the others because she is her best friend. In fact, Katie believed that she was the accident prone Fireside Girl. Adyson might have had an unlucky day in the bio dome, but Katie was able to break both her arms while working at a lemonade stand. (A. N. watch _At the Car Wash_ to remember). However, the second thing was more troubling to her.

For a while now, the Fireside Girl had been working on Big Ideas with Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Irving (sometimes), and ... Buford. Adyson had started to develop a crush on Buford. She was drawn towards his brutal personality, since she had the same type of personality. As a no-nonsense type of girl, she was attracted to a guy that did whatever he wanted to do. And for some reason, Adyson didn't see Buford as the mean bully that everyone else saw him to be. She thought she had figured out her feelings; however, something happened yesterday that complicated matters.

Yesterday, Django had finally recovered from his contortion mishap at the cirque. He had been friends with Adyson since Kindergarten and Adyson could tell Django anything. However, since he was still recovering and Adyson was busy with the troop, they hadn't seen each other in a month. Adyson was starting to forget her feelings towards Django (thanks to a certain bully), until she saw Django again. She actually broke down into Django's arms, in private, and started crying about how everyone teased her by calling her 'A.P. (accident prone) Sweetwater' (her full name is Adyson Paula Sweetwater). But now there was one big question in her mind.

Strong or sweet? Bully or artist? Buford or Django?

"Ugh. Why can't I just forget it all?" Adyson finally screamed out of frustration. At that moment someone knocked on the door. "Great, what I need is something else to deal with." Adyson sarcastically said as she went down the stairs towards the door and looked through the peephole to see who it was.

It was Milly, wearing a red shirt with blue jean shorts.

"Milly?' Adyson thought in confusion 'Why is she here?' It wasn't like Milly and she weren't friends, but they never really hung out all that much. Usually, Adyson spent her time with Katie and Holly, while Milly and Ginger chilled together.

Adyson opened up the door and said, "Hey Milly, what's up?"

"Uh, can I come in?" Milly replied.

"Sure, let's go up to my room."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, my mom is working at the mayor's office all day today."

"Okay."

They walked up the stairs until they reached Adyson's room. Milly took a look around Adyson's room. Her bed was at the opposite side of the door was her bed. Next to her bed was a bookshelf with three books. 'Figures' Milly thought. Right across the bookshelf were some weights (10 to 15lbs.) with a television next to them. Right near the door was a rocking chair with a blanket and a bean bag chair. All around Adyson's wall was he Fireside Girl sash pinned; along with pictures of her with the Fireside Girls (most of them had just Katie and Holly).

Milly plopped down in a bean bag, while Adyson sat down on her bed. "So, what's the problem?" Adyson questioned.

"I need some help with understanding my feelings," Milly said.

"And you decided to talk to 'The Queen of Sarcasm'?" Adyson asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you asking Ginger or anyone else?"

"I thought about asking Ginger, but I'm sure that you are the only one that would be entirely honest with me." Milly said as she hung her head. She had always found Adyson intimidating, but she knew that was why Adyson was the right person.

Adyson took an analysing look at Milly. Adyson saw that Milly was really nervous, since she couldn't maintain eye contact with her. Also, she noticed that Milly was shaking and holding her hands like she was praying. And that's when she saw some tears fall from her face. Adding the fact that Milly actually came to talk to _her_, Adyson concluded that Milly was serious and she had to help her to the best of her abilities.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing my duty as a Fireside Girl if I didn't help you out," Adyson said as she stood up. "But more importantly..."

Adyson put her hand on Milly's shoulder. Milly looked up and Adyson continued, "we're best friends. I'll help you with anything. So, don't be scared."

Milly looked at Adyson in shock and then smiled while wiping the tears off her face. "Thanks Addie."

"No problem, Mil," Adyson said, returning the smile. "So, do you like someone?"

"Actually, I like two people," Milly stated. Adyson's eyes widened a little bit. "I like Buford, but I also have feelings for Django," Milly confessed.

If Adyson eyes were wide before, it was nothing close to how they were now. 'You have got to be kidding me. She likes the same two guys that I do. Great, this is going to suck.' Adyson thought as she tried to keep a straight face.

Struggling not to scream, Adyson said, "So, who do you like more?"

"I don't know," Milly cried as she grabbed her hair in frustration. "That's why I came here. I need to figure this out. You have no idea how stressful this is."

"Wanna bet?" Adyson grumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, I said 'I bet'. Well, what do you like about Django?"

"Well, Django is really kind and sweet. He always tries his best and never gives up. Also, he's kind of cute," Milly's face went red as she said this.

Adyson rolled his eyes and said, "And what about Buford?"

Milly's face went even redder, but Adyson didn't notice. "He's such a big teddy bear. I just want to hold him all the time. I know that he is kind; I can see it in his beautiful eyes. Plus, he's also very cute."

Suddenly, Adyson's frustration and depression turned to disbelief and anger. She didn't understand why these feeling came, but she wasn't going to let them take over. She kept herself calm and asked Milly, "Is there anything you dislike about any of them?"

Milly thought about it. "No, I don't think... well..." Adyson learned forward. "Django's appearance is kind of dirty. It looks like he sleeps in his clothes and doesn't care about hygiene. He's just so unsightly sometimes."

Adyson stood up quickly and started yelling at Milly. "What are you talking about? Django looks awesome. His shirts and shorts look great on him. He's way more physically appealing then that _oaf_.

Adyson glared at Milly and then her eyes shot wide open. Milly was staring at Adyson in fear; her whole body was shaking and she was freely crying. Adyson covered her mouth and started to tear up as well.

'She trusted me. She trusted me and I made her cry,' Adyson thought to herself as tear started to fall down her face. "Milly, I-I'm so sorry."

Milly just sat there, staring at the ground, paralysed. When she felt like she could, she lifted her head up to see Adyson. She saw the fear in Adyson's face at the thought of frightening one of her best friends. Milly started to wonder why Adyson had that little outburst. And that's when she figured it out. She realised that Adyson must really like Django, **a lot**. She started to calm down and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "I-it's oka-ay Addie," Milly said, still feeling the effects of Adyson's rage, "In-n fact, you act-tually h-helped me f-figure out my feel-ings."

Adyson looked at her with confusion. She took her hands from her mouth. "I did? (Sniff)"

Milly smiled, "Yes, yes you did."

Adyson wiped her face clean and looked at Milly with a little fear and anticipation, "And?"

Milly gave a great smile and said, "Well, I think it's obvious that Buford is the one for me."

Adyson gave a sigh of relief. Then, she saw Milly smiling at her, and she went red in the face. She turned and looked out her window while she said, "That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Milly said as she walked closer. "You know Addie, it's okay."

"What's okay?"

"It's okay for you to like Django."

Adyson's face went ever redder as she turned to look at Milly and stuttered, "Wha-What? I don't like Django."

"Addie, it's obvious that you do, don't deny it."

Adyson gave Milly a stern look. "Fine, I may think Django is a little cute," Adyson confessed. The smile on Milly's face changed to a fearful frown when Adyson grabbed her by the shirt. "If you tell anyone about this, then I'll make sure you never see Buford again. Understand?"

Milly was so scared that she could only nod her head in fear. "Good," Adyson said as she changed her attitude back to sweet. "Anything else?"

Milly shook her head no as she got up to leave. "No, I'm good. I 'm gonna be heading out now."

"Okay," Adyson said as she got up to escort Milly to the door.

"They both walked down the stairs together and gave each other a big hug as they reached the front door. Milly opened the door and looked back at Adyson. "Thanks again for helping," Milly said. Then she turned around and walked away.

Adyson closed the door. "No. Thank _you_ Milly."

* * *

Well, there is my first complete fanfiction. The reason for this one is that I always see Django and Buford juggled between Adyson and Milly and I decided to put my input in. Anyway, this is the first story in my series, The Day Off. The next story focuses on Holly. Anyway please review and be gentle. Look out for my update for The Android's Choice and look for my upcoming Naruto fanfiction The Shy Demon and the Brash Heir. And I accept challenges.


End file.
